Life, Love and Chocolate
by Conafrex
Summary: A bunch of drabbles that I'm going to add to every time I write a new one. Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, probably more. SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba. Possibly more pairings.
1. Lies

Disclaimer: Naruto. Not mine. Sadly. ;-;

Warnings: Yaoi,violence. More later.

AN: Um. Yeah I wrote this at like 3:30 in the morning. This was meant to be a Sasunaru drabble. But you can think of it as any pairing you want. This is going to be a bunch of drabbles I post when I randomly think of them, instead of having like 50 one-shots. If you have any ideas for a Yaoi pairing you'd like me to write. Just leave me a review,e-mail or message and I'll get right on it! Eh...enjoy!

* * *

**Lies**

Lips clash violently against lips, bruising the already sore flesh. They part quickly, just to gasp air into lungs then are forced back together.

_I'm in this to feel closer to you._

A quick part,a husky voice.  
"You remember, I'm only in this for the fuck"  
Harsh words. "You mean nothing to me. This means nothing."

_You mean everything to me. This is everything._

A nod in understanding. Clothes are quickly removed. Warm flesh exposed to cold air. Fingers tangled in hair,as lips explore skin. Teeth make marks of lust.

_I love you._

"I hate you." A groan.  
A whimper. Begging for more.  
Temptation. Giving in. Taking to dive. Entrance. Bliss. A gasp. A shiver of pleasure.

A cold voice.  
"I'm letting you know that."

_I can never tell you._

* * *

AN: Remember. I love reviews. :


	2. The Warmth of a Lover

A/N: Hi. - Me again. I beta my own stories so if there are any mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. This was written at 2:50 in the morning and finished in 4 minutes. The thought randomly struck me and I decided to write it. I'd appreciate any suggestions or comments that you may have. Thanks for reading. :

* * *

**The Warmth of a Lover**

Sasuke lay in bed Naruto curled up on the opposite side, in a small ball. The blonde was snoring peacefully the down comforter rising and falling with each breath he took. Sasuke muttered something lowly and turned over for the hundredth time that night. He was positive if he turned anymore he'd wear a hole through his bed. He simply couldn't sleep, and that was because Naruto was on the other side of the bed and not drapped around him like an extra skin. Both had been on seperate missions, and after coming home Naruto had fallen asleep on the hallway floor. When Sasuke had entered his house half an hour later, he found the blonde dobe lying on the carpet, snoring rather loudly. After picking Naruto up and carrying him to bed, the Kyuubi-holder complaining and whining the whole way, Sasuke showered,changed and got into bed himself. But Naruto had long ago fallen back asleep on his own side of the bed. Once again Sasuke turned, this time to face the fox-holder. He stared at him a moment brooding. He wasn't used to falling asleep without the boy in his arms. 'If only there were a way...' He paused mid thought, a smirk staining his features. He slowly slide his hand across the bed and wrapped his fingers around the blanket. He stopped for a moment then in one fluid motion pulled the blanket from the blonde. Almost instantly the kitsune let out a small whimper and his hands started to roam the bed, looking for a source of warmth. After a moment of searching his hands found Sasuke's arm and he quickly wringled himself across the bed and latched onto Sasuke's waist for dear life. After figuring out it was Sasuke who was providing the warmth: "Mmm. Ngh, 'Night S'uke. L've y'u." He murmured snuggling deeper into the stoic boys chest. Sasuke smiled softly gazing down at his kitsune,and wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy. "Goodnight Naruto, Love you too." He whispered quietly before finally falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Sing Me To Sleep

A/N: Well, well. I've finally got off my lazy ass and written another drabble. Well, lovelies, have fun reading. 3 Everything in italics is a flashback.

* * *

**Sing Me To Sleep**

Cyan orbs widened slightly, as every muscles in the blondes body tensed causing him to stay completely still. Silence. He strained his ears and wrinkled his nose. 'I thou- there it is again!' He could hear the quiet sounds of someone sobbing quietly. And if he wasn't mistaken, it sounded much like his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke. He slowly inched his way towards the sound, turning the corner of the large mansion like house. His breath caught in his throat, as he caught sight of his dark haired friend curled up in the corner of the large flower garden, in the front yard of the Uchiha complex.

Naruto studied the others frame for a minute, chewing on his lower lip. In one way he wanted to go over and comfort him, he didn't enjoy seeing people in pain. He had put up with enough of it due to the damned sealed beast within him, and figured that the least he could do was keep others happy. In another way he wanted to keep walking, and pretend he hadn't seen anything. For him, Sasuke had always been an anchor. Always tough, and strong. Never broken. He didn't know what would happen if he caught sight of the tear stained face.

He took a deep breath, and with careful silent steps began walking towards the dark haired teen. Once he was infront of him he sunk to his knees, bright blue gaze resting on the sobbing Uchiha.

Sasuke sat against the garden fence, his knees pulled up to his chest, his face buried in his knees. He shoulders shook with quiet sobs, and a choked gasp escaped him as he tried to pull air into his lungs. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly glanced up, startled. He was met with the soft smile of Naruto, and a questioning look.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He noticed the lack of 'teme' and he allowed his head to fall back into his knees.

For the first time, Naruto noticed a small piece of paper curled in the slim fingers of the brunette. He reached forward, and slipped it from his grasp, his eyes widened slightly. He gazed down at a laminated piece of picture paper. The image of a woman and man filled his sight, a small boy inbetween the two, a smaller one clinging to the older boy's leg.

'His...family...' He swallowed hard, glancing back at Sasuke. The stoic teen still had yet to move, or acknowledge the blondes presence, besides the simple glance. Naruto was at a loss at what to do. He had no idea how to help the other through this, how to ease the pain. Suddenly he remembered something.

_Rain poured in sheets the streets silent, everyone having ran for cover long ago. The only two forms outside were Uzumaki Nartuo, and Uchiha Sasuke. The two boys sat in the branches of one of the largest trees in the forest, gazes resting on the sill city of Kohona. "You know...when I was little I used to be afraid of the rain." Sasuke murmured gently. Naruto's gaze shifted towards Sasuke, his brows furrowing. Sasuke, afraid? It didn't sound likely. The brunette continued, unaware of the blondes thoughts. "My mother...she used to sing me a lullabye to calm me down whenever I cried because of the rain." He said softly, gaze lowering towards the ground. Naruto blinked, eyes widening slightly. Sasuke had just told him something very important about himself, opening a whole new door in their friendship. A soft smile graced his features, as for once he was left without words. He silently listened as Sasuke began to hum the lullabye his mother used to calm him with._

Without hesitation the blonde bundle of sunshine moved forward, and wrapped the Uchiha in his arms. Sasuke stiffened for a moment, his eyes widened slightly. Then, without a word, Naruto began to sing quietly.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory."

He felt the brunette begin to relax into his touch, as he began to rock his friend slowly. After the song was finished, he realized that the others breathing had evened out, and he had fallen lax. A gentle smile graced his features, as his gaze rested on the peaceful, pale features. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke." He said softly, pressing a light kiss against his forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	4. In Your Arms

A/N: Well, yet another drabble. It's 5:41 am, I've been hit with random ispiration all day really, and I just need to write. So, here you go a nice song fic. It's set after Naruto brings Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the song 'Here In Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye. Or Naruto characters for that matter.

* * *

**In Your Arms**

****

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here _

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

**Dark eyes slowly opened, and a light grunt was heard. Sasuke glanced upwards, catching sight of a familiar blonde. But...how...? The thoughts were cut off at the old familiar grin, though it looked rather strained. "Welcome back, teme. We've missed you." He said gently. The male blinked, and shifted slightly to glance around the room suddenly noticing the on slaught of white. He was in...a hospital? Kohona's hospital it looked like. But...how? The questioned continued to ring in his mind.**

**Sasuke's gaze shifted to Naruto, searching for an answer. "...H-how?" He choked out, realizing his throat was rather dry. The blonde shook his head, and offered an affetionate grin. He rose from the stiff, plastic chair and leaned over pressing a soft kiss against the dark shinobi's forehead. His headband had been removed, along with most of his clothing. He was clad in only a pair of boxers, and the hospital gown under the thin, stiff sheets. "I brought you back. Now, rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He said gently. Sasuke stared at the kitsune for a moment, before a slow smile, graced his features. He did still feel rather groggy, and the prospect of rest sounded pleasent. "Thanks...dobe." He murmured, falling asleep once again satified by the slight scowl on the blonde's face. **

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
_

**He felt the calloused fingers quickly running along his skin, and shivered gently. The warm breath ghosted along his slightly parted lips, and the words brought with them a small smirk. "I've missed you so much." Naruto whispered softly, azure gaze resting on the dark male before him. Sasuke let out a gentle breath. "I've missed you too, dobe. More then you'd know." He answered, in the same gentle tone. He watched the happy grin break along his lovers face, as he leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips, joining them.**

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

**A few hours later, and a handful of the most mind shattering orgasms of his life, Sasuke stirred away from the dream world. He took a slow, deep breath, and was meant with the pleasent scent of miso ramen, and sex. For some reason, Naruto had always smelt of miso ramen, and he had always adored the scent. He buried his nose into the others neck, inhaling once again, just basking in the scent. His arms tightened aroud the others waist, drawing him even closer. **

**'Im finally home.' He thought happily, before drifting back into slumber.**

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

**He lay there quietly, holding his blonde lover in his arms, listening to the soft snores. He hadn't really realized when he had fallen in love with his rival, but slowly and surely it had happened. Sasuke believed that it had always been there. He had always felt something strong toward Naruto, but maybe for all those years had been mistaking it for something else. But now that he knew what it felt like to accept and it have it returned...he really didn't want to go back to how things were before. **

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

**The shadowed orbs watched as the figment of his thoughts stirred gently on his chest. Cyan orbs opened a crack, to glance up at Sasuke, and a slow smile pulled along the whiskered cheeks. He leaned up, pressing his lips softly against the others. "Love you, Sasuke." He murmured gently. Sasuke returned the smile with one of his own, pressing a light kiss of his own againt the others forehead. "I love you too, Naruto. Always will." He assured as his lover slowly fell back into content slumber. **


End file.
